


Anyone Out There?

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :(, F/M, It's a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always wondered if there was anyone out there who would love him for the way he was.<br/>Alice Evelynn always wondered if there was anyone for her.</p>
<p>Maybe they just needed each other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anyone for Sherlock

I've always been afraid of losing the people I love. Sometimes, I wonder, if there is anyone afraid of losing me.   
I never counted Molly. Molly Hooper never loved me, she wanted to possess me but I'm not something money can buy. You can't just have me like that.   
I was often considered a freak. Never capable of loving someone else, apparently.   
Is there anyone out there who will have me?  
Someone who won't cheat. Someone who will make me more of a priority not an option. Will they show me affection or will it just be the same forever?   
I didn't love Janine either. She was just like Molly. Possession of me was all on her mind. You didn't have to have the ability to deduce things to see that. Irene, on the other hand, was more like a sister than a love. Plus she had Kate. She was happy so I'm happy.   
One day I saw John reading a newspaper with the headline... 'Is Sherlock finally outsmarted?' There was a picture of a woman underneath. She had hair that was as dark as the night sky that held no stars and she had beautiful, bright green eyes that looked like the most beautiful emeralds to live in this world. She looked very familiar. Like someone from a dream or a memory.   
The question of who this young woman was went through my mind and the question was answered when I read the name... Alice Evelynn.   
I knew I had known her.   
She was the girl I fell in love with a very long time ago... 

Where was she?

That was the question...


	2. Anyone for Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice felt like there was no one in this universe, let alone her country, who loved her until him.

Anyone out there for me? I always think to myself that I'm   
Lonely and will never know what the meaning of love  
Is. I know it's complicated but amazing when it's there but I   
Can't seem to find the man for me. I don't want him to be   
Evil but I just would like him to be the perfect

Man for me... whatever it takes.  
I don't care if it will take forever or an hour. It  
Really hurts when they just dismiss me, never realising I can be more much than just   
Alice Evelynn but they really don't seem to have the time to notice or even  
Care for me for a minute. I've been told that  
Love is like a drug. So amazing that you want more to be  
Entirely addicted. Will I 

Ever find him. Apparently I can because he's searching for me now. I will love him  
Very much. I can tell that I can  
Entertain him with my wit and charm. I won't feel as  
Lonely anymore when I feel him close by and when he says 'I love   
You. I will   
Never feel sad or depressed when I meet him. I will  
Not hate the man of my dreams when he's 

SHERLOCK HOLMES

 

FOR I AM SHERLOCKED ...


End file.
